The ghost king is a big softie
by NicoLupa
Summary: Nico decides to babysit Chuck Hedge but apparently doesn't know how to look after a little kid.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ghost King and the baby satyr**

He was reading a book - upside down actually - in the Hades cabin when he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it? I am afraid I don't really like visitors so it best be important!" Nico said as he put the book down. "Its me, Mellie, can I ask you a favor?" Mellie asked from the other side of the door. "Uh … sure?" Nico said. "Gleeson and I wanted to go on a date but we need someone to watch the baby" she said. Nico looked around his cabin, it had obsidian blades all over the place and blue flames in a pit at the back. (Authors note: I don't actually know what his cabin looks like sorry!) He decided that if he was going to babysit a fragile hyperactive satyr it would be safer to do it somewhere else. "Very well" he opened the door and took baby Chuck Hedge into his arms. The baby cooed and squirmed as Nico placed him on his lap. "Shhhh … Its okay little guy, I won't hurt you! My boyfriend delivered you from Mellie's womb" he said.

The kid, not even a year old yet, was a handful as soon as Nico placed him on the ground. Nico turned to stack his books and looked back to see Chuck gleefully tearing apart pieces of paper. "Thank the gods that wasn't an essay …" Nico said to himself as he scooped Chuck of the ground and decided to do something he had never done. He cradled the baby to sleep while singing a song. Apparently Nico thought that singing a scary poem to an innocent baby was a good idea because the baby began crying when Nico sang the Pokémon theme song to him except he replaced the word _Pokémon_ with _cursed souls_.

 _I wanna be the very worst_

 _Like no one ever was_

 _To curse them all is my real test_

 _To break them is my cause_

I will travel across the unerworld,  
 _Hurting far and wide.  
Each mortal is to understand  
The sufffering that's inside_

 _Every challenge along the way  
With hate I will face  
I will destroy worlds every day  
To claim my rightful place_

 _Come with me, the time is right  
There's no better empire  
Arm in arm we'll win the fight  
It's always been your fate_

 _Cursed Souls!_

 _Gotta curse them all_

 _Gotta curse them all_

 _Gotta curse them all_

 _Gotta curse them all_

 _Gotta curse them all_

 _Cursed souls!_

 _It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny_

 _Cursed souls!_

 _Oh, you're my favorite toys,  
In a world we must destroy._

 _Cursed souls!_

 _A heart so dark.  
Our darkness will pull us through.  
You spite me and I'll curse you._

 _CURSED SOULS!  
Gotta curse'em all!  
Gotta curse'em all!  
CURSED SOULS!_

Chuck was silent throughout the whole song than began wailing in terror. He peed on top of Nico and began to scream in fear. "What the? Oh no! Shhh … I didn't mean to frighten you! Here let's go for a walk" Nico picked up the screaming satyr child and carried him outside.

Nico thought nobody was watching when he decided to gently toss Chuck into the air than catch him. The baby giggled as he flew through the air and safely landed in Nico's arms. "Who's a goofball? You are!" Nico said over and over as he played with Chuck. The rest of the seven stood watching him in mild amusement before Jason decided to let Nico know they were here lest he attack them in fright. "Hey Nico! Is that the coach's kid? I didn't know you liked babies!" Jason said as Nico tickled the little satyr. Nico startled, he instinctively drew out his sword before realizing it was just Jason. "What? Even the ghost king finds kids fun to play with every now and then" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hades is NOT a softie**

Persephone came into the room squealing with delight as Aphrodite and Athena walked alongside her. Hades frowned, Persephone was usually a bit gloomy and didn't have much of a sense of humor. Also, Aphrodite and Athena rarely visited the Underworld. Hades walked over to see what the commotion was and saw that Persephone was cradling a bundle in her arms. "A baby, never mind where you got her from, why would you bring a baby into the Underworld?" Hades said wondering if he should take the baby back to her likely worried parents but deciding that she was safe here for now. "Aphrodite was babysitting her for one of the demigods, would you like to hold her?" Persephone asked. "Maybe for a few seconds" Hades said, part of him missed the days when he had demigod children regularly. Sadly most of them either lived miserable lives or became horrible people but most of the demigods he had were precious and sweet infants. He took the cooing bundle in his arms and sat down on an obsidian chair. The baby stared into his eyes and began to squirm. "Its okay little one, I won't hurt you" Hades whispered as he cradled the baby in his arms. Persephone began to giggle, Hades resisted the urge to yell in her face knowing he would scare the baby. You will never guess whose baby you have in your arms" Aphrodite said. Athena looked at Hades with a sense of guilt as if she too had been horrified to find the baby's true parentage. Hades stared at Persephone again. "Does it matter? A baby is still a baby" he said. Athena tensed, the other goddesses began to giggle like crazed fangirls. "Before you accidently turn her into a butterfly in surprise, just know the father is someone who I am pretty sure hates your guts, well, he actually hates us too but he hates you more" Persephone said. Hades tensed, there was only one person who was both crazy enough and powerful enough to theoretically overthrow the gods. A person who viewed the Olympians with distrust and scorn but loyally stood by their side despite what they had put him through. Hades stared into the bay's eyes and stared at Persephone again. "Percy … You do realize if he thinks you or I harmed his daughter we could go the way of the Titans right? Even Zeus is scared of him and he is basically a Primordial compared to the rest of us!" Hades said. He stared at the baby again, he gently brushed her hair as she cooed and went to sleep. "You don't know it yet, but you hold the potential to destroy Olympus. All it takes is for one god to mess up and we shall all perish by Percy's hands" he said before quickly thrusting the baby into Athena's arms and forcing her to take Percy's daughter to Olympus until Percy and Annabeth came back.

At that moment, the doors flung open and a very pissed demigod marched in. He dragged an unconscious Zeus by the collar and started staring down Hades. "Your daughter is safe here" Hades calmly said. Athena put the baby into Percy's arms and he glared at Hades, Persephone, and Aphrodite who took steps backwards. "You see what I did to Zeus? The asshole thought it would be funny to - ah! I swear the nest time he … you do't need to know what he did but you do need to learn from his mistakes and not mess with my daughter!" Percy said pointing a sword at Hades' chest. "I don't know what Zeus did although he obviously deserved it but trust me, if I wanted to hurt your daughter I would be in Tartarus by now" Hades calmly said and teleported.


End file.
